


I’ll Choose You Over And Over

by BCI603



Series: Collision Spin-offs [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meets a Social Worker named Giselle, Most characters are background characters, Robin sets up a blind date, Romance, Steve Harrington-centric, most background relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCI603/pseuds/BCI603
Summary: Steve Harrington- Hawkins Deputy, meets Giselle Clayton- Social Worker, through a blind date set up by Robin Buckley. They immediately hit it off, despite both of them lacking faith in blind dates. Follow them as they fall in love, get married and start a family.
Relationships: Background relationships - Relationship, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Collision Spin-offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I’ll Choose You Over And Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first chapter of the very first spin off! I'll be posting random updates for random spin off stories, though I'll probably post the beginning chapter for each story before continuing any others.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> P.S. Stay safe out there!

**Monday, April 26, 1993**

“Jeez Wheeler, who died?” Steve asked as he walked into the station bright and early Monday the morning after Richie and Eddie’s wedding. Mike gave him a dirty look and let his head fall against his desk.

“First day back since his boy was born.” Powell told Steve. 

“Ah, you miss him?” he clapped Mike on the back and Mike elbowed him in the side.

“Wait til you have a kid, dickhead. You won’t want to leave them either.” Steve chuckled. “Plus I miss El too.” he muttered.

“Hey, it sucked when you kids left the nest all those years ago.” Steve mocked wiping a tear away.

“God, you’re such an ass. Your little girlfriend is in your office, by the way.” Mike grumbled.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Steve huffed. “She’s into girls, Wheeler. Get it right.” Mike rolled his eyes and waved him off, sliding a stack of paper work towards him.

Steve snickered and made his way towards his office, where the tall, short haired woman was sitting in his chair, her feet propped up on his desk. She looked up when she heard the door squeak.

“Ah! Deputy Harrington! It’s about time. Are you aware that your son is up front and not in a good mood?” she made a pouty face. Steve picked her feet up and put them on the floor, and stood in front of her with his hands on his hips.

“I’m well aware, Robin.” Steve grinned at her. “It’s his first day back since his son was born, cut him some slack.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.” she snickered and stood up, walking around his desk and plopping herself down in the chair opposite him as he took his own seat.

“How’s Debbie doing?” he asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Very well, if I do say so myself.” she replied.

“Good, good. What brings you here today then, hm?” he raised his brows at her.

“Well, since you asked! Steven, my friend, my brother- I have found you a woman.”

“Here we go again.”’ Steve rolled his eyes.

“Her name’s Giselle-”

“Isn’t that an animal?”

“No, dingus, that’s a gazelle. Her name is  _ Gis _ elle.”

“Oh.”

“And she is a bit older than you, and is very single.”

“Uh huh.”

“We used to go out back in the day,” Robin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “but we were better off as friends.”

“Are… Are you trying to set me up with one of your lesbian friends again?”

“Look, I didn’t know Amber was a lesbian- sue me. And no, Giselle is bisexual.”

“Uh huh.” he hummed again.

“I’ve already talked to her about it, and she’s totally cool with it.”

“With?”

“A blind date, dingus. She’s already agreed and everything so it would be very rude of you to not agree.”

Steve rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms. “Fine. But this is the last blind date you’re setting me up on, Buckley.”

“Great! The reservation for Enzos is this Saturday at seven PM. Dress nicely, Steven, it’s a fancy restaurant.”

“Wha-I know what kind of restaurant Enzos is. I’ve been there on blind dates before, doofus.”

“Well, you forgot one time and wore  _ jean shorts _ and a polo shirt that I swear you stole from Dustin.  _ Jean shorts _ , Steve.”

“Shut up.” he muttered. “But fine, fine. Enzos at seven. I’ll be there.”

“Awesome! I’ll let her know.” Robin hopped up and grinned at him. “She’ll be the redhead in something green, probably. Also, it’s not Buckley anymore, it’s Gallagher now.” she left the room with a grin and wave.

“Oh hell- wait,  _ Gallagher _ ? You got  _ married _ ?”

* * *

**Wednesday, April 28, 1993**

“How long is your spring break anyways?” Steve asked, taking a bite of his burger.

“Two weeks.” Dustin replied.

“Ah, I bet your mom is loving having you home, then.”

“Yeah, while I’m home I get to go looking for her damn cat every time she gets out.” he grumbled. “She doesn’t understand that if she gets hungry enough she’ll come right home.” Steve snorted.

“Mike refuses to go out and look for her.” Steve told him.

“I don’t blame him! He ended up in the  _ hospital _ last time!” 

The two laughed at that, and after another moment or two, Dustin said,

“So… I heard you have a date this Saturday.”

Steve sighed.

“I do. How’d you find out?”

“Well… Robin told Erica, who told me.” he said. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Uh, shit, her name is like- it sounds like an animal name.” Steve said. “A deer looking thing that isn’t a deer?”

“Gazelle?”

“Yeah that thing. It’s similar to that.”

“Giselle?”

“Yeah that’s it! Did you know you were a genius, Henderson?”

“I’m well aware, Steve.” Steve snickered. “So, where’s the date going to be?”

“Enzos, as usual. The employees there are gonna think I’m some dingy player or something.”

“They thought that long before you started going on a bunch of dates there, man.” Dusting commented. “You used to be a player anyways.”

“Shut up.”

“You know what you’re gonna wear?” Dustin wiggled his eyebrows at him and Steve rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to the master for that this time, Henderson. You are absolutely  _ not _ picking my outfit out this time. I learned the first time around.” Dustin just laughed into his burger.

* * *

“Hello, Ms. Marsh!” Steve announced his arrival at Bradley’s Big Buy very loudly, as she was the only one working a register at the moment. She rolled her eyes and apologized to her customers. He grinned and went and picked up a few things, before going and standing in checkout. “How are you today?” he asked, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes.

“I’m fine, Steve. How are you?” she asked.

“I’m good, I’m good. I have a date on Saturday.” she looked up at him, her eyebrows raised.

“Oh do you now?”

“I sure do!”

“Let me guess- Robin’s set you up on another blind date at Enzos? Are you gonna wear jorts and a polo again?” she snickered. He huffed.

“No, I’m not! I wanted to ask for your opinion on what I should wear.”

“Did you know that I dressed Chief Hopper for he and Mrs. Hopper’s first date?” she asked. “At Enzos, as a matter of fact.”

“I’m aware.”

“That’s a fancy restaurant.”

“Yes.”

“Do you own a suit?”

“Uh, I have my old one from prom and then the weddings. I wore the same one for Mike and Richie’s weddings.”

“Hmm. Well, meet me at the mall at five. You’re off work by then, right?” she asked, bagging his items.

“I am.”

“Well, just meet me at the entrance and we’ll go take care of that.”

“Awesome, thanks Marsh! I owe you one!”

“Yeah, yeah. Let me get back to work, Harrington!” she waved him off. He just laughed as he walked out of the store.

* * *

**Saturday, May 1, 1993**

Thursday and Friday came and went way too quickly for Steve’s liking, and the day of his date, Dustin came to his apartment and bothered him for a solid six hours, before finally leaving at four to allow Steve to get ready for the date.

Six thirty rolled around and with a final run through of his hair, he left, aiming to be early to the date. He arrived about ten minutes early, and he walked in and told the employee at the front his name, and they led him to his table, where his date was already sitting and waiting, red hair and a green dress, just like Robin said. He adjusted his tie as he walked towards the table and cleared his throat upon reaching it. She looked up at him and his heart practically stopped for a moment.

He could already see how vibrant her red hair was as he approached her, but when he saw her face? He could hardly breathe. She was beautiful, her cheeks and nose covered in freckles, wide hazel eyes, a slim nose, pink lips.

“Um, are you Steve?” she asked after a moment. His brain kickstarted and he jerked forward a bit, letting out a nervous chuckle before nodding.

“Uh, yeah. Steve, Steve Harrington.” he said, taking his spot opposite her. She smiled at him.  _ God, her smile _ .

“I’m Giselle Clayton.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” he smiled at her. “I didn’t expect you to be here already.”

“Yeah,” she chuckled, “I wanted to be early. I only sat down maybe five minutes ago.”

“I thought I was early.” he ran a hand through his hair with a nervous grin. She smiled back at him. Before either of them could get a word out, a waiter walked over and brought them menus and took their drink order before walking away. They talked a bit while looking over the menus, and didn’t really start a conversation until after they ordered.

“So, what do you do?” Giselle asked him.

“I’m a deputy for Hawkins Police Department.” he told her.

“Ah, cool! How’d you get into that?”

“Well, long story, actually.” he chuckled. “I, uh, I was an ass most of my high school career. In junior and senior year a lot of stuff went down involving my ex girlfriend, her little brother, her husband, his then missing little brother, their mom, their friends and Chief Hopper.” he said, and she raised her eyebrows at him. “It’s also confusing.” she laughed.

“I can tell. Explain it to me.”

“Well, I can’t go into it a lot because of legal reasons, but, let’s just say there was a lot of trouble going on that I was dragged into Junior year, in November. November of 1983 Will Byers went missing and it all started there.” he explained to her his story with that and how he ended up being the protector/babysitter/mom of a group of middle schoolers, and how he wanted to continue protecting people so he decided to join the force. “In the end, I have like thirteen kids now but seven of them are for another time.” he chuckled nervously.

“That’s… insane, but incredible.” she said after a moment or two of processing. “I’d definitely love to know the actual full story, but I understand.” he nodded.

“Yeah, the full story is complete insanity.” she snickered and nodded.

“So, do your  _ kids _ actually call you mom?”

“Dustin and Richie do.” he told her, rolling his eyes. “Occasionally Max and Bev. They all do sometimes when they’re being little shits. Though, since Mike’s son was born, I’ve been called grandma a  _ lot _ . Like  _ too  _ much.”

She let out a loud laugh at that, slapping a hand over her mouth and sinking in her seat a little. Steve couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face at her laugh.

“I’m serious! When I’m around his son I get called grandma pretty much the whole time.” she continued giggling until their food arrived, and excused herself to “powder her nose” before returning, the smile still on her face.

“Enough about me, what do you do? Do you have any weird, grown up middle schooler children?”


End file.
